Turning tides
by kusanosakura
Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends at Durmstrang which has a lax view of Dark Arts and Creatures. What sort of life will they have growing up in the custody a Severus from the future?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

September 19, 1971

Lily wasn't freezing even though it was a lot colder here then at Hogwarts or Cokeworth…

Severus was her brother…

She'd had known since February when her letter arrived about being practically adopted. Her parents were right when they said that perhaps her birth parents were magical. Apparently they were…

They'd portkeyed, which was a new sort of transportation to her having never read about it or experienced it before.

Her Hogwarts, now Durmstrang trunk was shrunk and sitting in the pocket of her cloak. She still wore the same furred cloak listed on her Hogwarts letter.

However her uniform was different…

She wore a white linen blouse with a white tie, a brown woollen skirt and a tan velvet vest like bodice that was piped with brown that matched the skirt. She wore thigh high brown wool stockings held up with a matching brown garter belt. They'd had to visit a cobbler in Vladimir where she'd been give pair of brown dragon hide topped boots that had bronze hooks for lacing and brown velvet laces. They were charmed to never slip on ice and were warm. Despite the 'cold' appearance of the uniform it was quite warm.

Thank Merlin for magic right? Otherwise she'd be freezing probably…

XoooooX

Severus was a thin person by nature who easily caught colds.

However his uniform kept him warm. It was three layers after all; the top and bottom were linen with wool sandwiched between them. It had a brown tunic with a black Hebridean belt, five bronze buttons that fastened up one's left chest from the shoulder to the neck. The trousers were black and loose but of similar composition as the tunic.

He wore his Hogwarts winter cloak over it and felt quite warm. He pitied Lily, her uniform looked freezing and yet she didn't shiver at all. How many heating charms were woven into the Durmstrang uniforms?

He had thick brown wool socks and brown dragon hide boots lined with fur that kept his feet almost toasty. They were charmed to tread carefully on the ice and never slip. They would adjust to any changes in his feet and resist wear. All of which made the former Slytherin happy.

Despite what little Aurelius could tell them about Durmstrang's Sorting procedures and what little they gleaned from the essays on Wizarding Education in Europe he was looking forward to seeing where he would be 'sorted'.

He had a natural curiosity to the Dark Arts and going to a school that taught them openly suited him just fine.

XoooooX

Remus still wasn't sure how he felt about being Fenrir's ward but Fenrir seemed to pay him more attention even giving him an elf and praised him oddly enough which was something his own birth parents didn't do.

He was both reluctant to join them at Durmstrang but also reluctant to leave Hogwarts.

Leaving James and Sirius wasn't as hard as being left behind by Lily and Severus but to transfer with the only two persons his age he actually respected wasn't so terrible.

Since they were here, he'd have to make the best of it. His magic still felt exposed since Lord Prince and Lord Slytherin-Peverell were poking at it to extract and break the curse.

To think he was cursed to have his magical core unknowingly attack other werewolves with the intention of killing them and that it would age him far quicker then normal was irritating…

His uniform was identical to Severus with the exception of his boots, the fur was paler and the brown less shiny, a bit rawer material. Yet like his friends' it was charmed to keep him safe in winter so he wouldn't slip.

XoooooX

The three teens entered with their guardians Aurelius Prince and Fenrir Greyback.

They entered a long building that was a bit reminiscent of the Great Hall at Hogwarts with distinct variances.

There was a dais where the professors sat and there were four tables that lay end to end above which were suspended a banner bearing the House crest similar to the Hogwarts' but with different symbols and colours.

One was the eagle; then there were a lynx, an elk and a wolf…

A tall man who sat about where Dumbledore had rose on the dais, "Miss Lillian, Masters Severus and Remus welcome to Durmstrang. Durmstrang, meet your newest companions Miss Lillian Prince, Masters Severus Prince and Remus Lupin."

The greeting was said first in accented English and then in what was recognisably Russian.

The students rose together as one and bowed before welcoming them.

Lily stepped forward, "We thank you for your kind welcome and look forward to getting to know you after we are placed in our respective Houses."

Aurelius had taught them a translation spell while Lord Malfoy had selected some texts for them to study Russian from.

Highmaster Tolstoy stepped down from the dais clutching a staff, "Welcome, while it is a bit late for this you will have to be weighed and measured. The Staff of Wōđanaz when coupled with the Glass of Mimir will reveal a small piece of your destiny." He held out his hand to Lily, "Ladies first."

She was led over to a ring of stone where to her surprise was a pool of water.

The Highmaster held out the staff, "Take this staff and see what it is to see."

Lily accepted the staff and gazed into the pool in silence, she saw a tournament with herself, Remus and Severus representing Durmstrang while James and Sirius represented Hogwarts. On her swimsuit was that of a large eagle…

She stepped back in a half stumble and blinked.

"What animal did you see?" the Highmaster asked.

Lily whispered, "The Eagle."

"May I introduce Lillian Prince of House Hræsvelgr. Master Severus if you please."

Severus accepted the staff from Lily and then stepped up to the edge of the pool to see what he could see.

He saw Lily walking towards a dais where James Potter was waiting. Remus had his arm around his shoulders and Aurelius was beaming at them with Lucius at his side. On his own uniform was that of a wild cat, a Lynx perhaps.

"What creature saw you Master Severus?"

"The Lynx?"

Remus was the last to accept the staff and he too stepped to look into the pool.

Remus saw himself and Lily called before the students and pins were placed on their uniforms. On his red uniform jacket was a patch bearing a silver wolf on a green field.

He blinked stepping back and shakingly he handed the staff back, "Wolf?"

Highmaster Tolstoy clapped him on the back before retrieving the staff, "House Hróðvitnir welcome your new brother Remus Lupin. House Hræsvelgr welcome your new sister Lillian Prince. House Hogni welcome your brother Severus Prince."

A teenage boy from the Stag table rose, moving towards them and bowed before Lily, "Branislav Krum but you can call me Branko. I am of House Hiisi. Welcome to Durmstang."

Another boy from the Eagle table joined him, "Dragomir Ionescue House Hróðvitnir you are welcome among us."

A teenager with a whispy goatee that failed to hide his weak chin stepped out from the Eagle table and walked towards them with more swagger then he thought was warrented.

"Igor Karkaroff House Hræsvelgr." The boy drawled in Russian.

"Ignore him, Bisera Krum of House Hogni. I'm Branko's elder sister. Any of you may ask us questions."

Before they could leave, Aurelius gestured for Remus, Lily and Severus to step towards him.

He whispered, "Beware of Karkaroff he's a rat."

They nodded before following the representatives of their new Houses to their tables.

"Aurelius and who might you be sir? Pardon my manners."

Fenrir smirked, "Fenrir Greyback, The Alpha of Britain. Remus is my son and heir."

"I see and you'll be making arrangements for moontimes?" the Highmaster asked.

"Yes he'll be joining my pack if that's agreeable."

"That will suit quite well now come join us for supper at our staff table." The Highmaster invited the adults.

Their student liaisons to their Houses introduced them to so many students that they couldn't really keep them straight.

They were actually tired when they were escorted from the Great Hall to the castle and then up to their dormitories that were wings of a castle it was more like a quadrille house but was build to resemble a European castle. The top most floor of each wing held the boys and the floor beneath housed the girls.

Classes were according to Bisera Krum on the lower floors.

It was smaller after a fashion then Hogwarts but things were more spread out between the three buildings that made up Durmstrang…

It would take time to adjust to their new school…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

September 21, 1971

James was surprised to wake up to find an unfamiliar elf with a letter for him.

"Master James Potter? Tinky be having an letter for you."

James thanked the elf absently; hoping it was from Lily or even Remus.

'**Mr. Potter,**

**I would appreciate it if you and your cousin**

**Sirius would visit me before breakfast. **

**The password is sugar quills.**

**Professor Dumbledore**'

James had the strangest feeling of unease about this.

He woke Sirius who grumbled at him and swung sleepily at him, "Gerroff James. 'm tired."

"Sirius Orion Black! Grow up will you? That barmy headmaster wants to see us. I think he wants to know about Lily."

"So? What's it got to do with me?" Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, you know your mother hates him. There's got to be a reason damn it." James fumed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sirius grumbled.

The two pureblood heirs bathed and dressed quickly, double-checking their books and homework were ready for the classes that day before slipping out of the Tower.

They made their way to the Headmaster's Tower having following the Headmaster one day after dinner.

James glared at the griffins guarding the entrance, "Sugar quills?"

One of the griffins stepped aside and the two wary sons of Black witches stepped onto the staircase that moved carrying them up the tower to the office.

It was filled with silver artefacts that neither recognized nor really cared much about.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black how prompt you are." The headmaster said with faked jollity.

That only made James uneasier.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and exchanged barely perceptible nods.

James would talk and Sirius would watch his back.

James frowned, "Is something the matter Headmaster? It's just the beginning of the year, I know we've done nothing that should have us called up here."

"Oh you aren't in trouble boys." Dumbledore laughed.

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked icily.

James' right eye twitched in annoyance.

"I am most concerned about Remus and Lily, I was not informed that they were transferring. I returned from business to find that many of my students were missing."

"I see no problem with guardians removing their wards if they feel the situation dictates." James shrugged.

"Lily's a Muggleborn, I don't see why she would want to attend anywhere else?"

"Lily is not a Muggleborn!" James growled, "She's pureblood witch, that's why she decided to go somewhere else because she was treated badly."

"How cowardly to run and such an embarrassment, perhaps she belonged in Ravenclaw after all. I can't imagine a Prince taking up with the likes of a Lupin," the odious man said trying to goad them.

James stiffened, "I don't know for sure what the relationship between the Princes and Remus is. It's none of my concern; if you've called me up to ask questions then I have no answers. Lily didn't confide in me and neither did the others, now I'm hungry and we'd like to beat the rush to breakfast."

"Aren't you slightest bit concerned about Lily being in the company of Slytherins?" Dumbledore scowled.

"I may have issues with certain members of that House but I don't hate them outright because my mother was one and I love her." James shrugged. "I trust Lily to be smart enough to make her own choices, I've got a long way to go if I hope to be worthy of her."

"I can't imagine what sort of place she might be headed for, I honestly doubt that she is pureblood, Halfblood perhaps but not a pureblood." Dumbledore muttered.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not." James sniffed, "Excuse us, we have breakfast and classes today."

They left the headmaster simmering.

James and Sirius had a bad feeling about his prodding.

They'd have to try very hard to protect Lily and Remus from here…

XoooooX

Unlike Hogwarts, classes were taught in lecture halls rather then classrooms and all students under seventh year were expected to attend core lessons like transfiguration.

They also weren't required to have flying lessons due the students all having come from magical families.

It was very strange not knowing that Remus wasn't far, they were all in very different Houses but they had all of their classes together.

Lily met Anastasia Tolstoy their first morning at Durmstrang who was a member of House Hræsvelgr like her and shared her dormitory, whose grandfather was the Headmaster.

The girl was welcoming, with grey-blue eyes and wheat-coloured hair and a matching uniform.

Lily had never really had a female friend before but it was nice to know someone here...

XoooooX

Severus and Remus were used to not being dormmates.

Yet they felt a bit out of their depth at Durmstrang, not that Severus would admit it.

A Krum sibling welcomed them both to their respective House and took the time to escort them to their dormitory; Bisera reminded Severus almost of a grown up Lily.

Personally, Remus thought that Branko was a bit like Lucius not that he minded much it made the man easier to related to.

It was different but if their new books were any indication, Durmstrang would be not only harder but also more intellectually stimulating.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


End file.
